


the price of revenge

by thefateofivalice



Series: ophilia and primrose [2]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefateofivalice/pseuds/thefateofivalice
Summary: Post Primrose's chapter three. I couldn't stop thinking: I have two healers in my party!! Why did neither of them help Primrose!!So here, they do. And Ophilia deals with the consequences of 'letting' Primrose get hurt.





	the price of revenge

Primrose needed time, which everyone was more than willing to give. As the second man with the crow tattoo lay dead at her feet, Primrose only stood over him silently, contemplating her fate. Ophilia had wanted to step forward to comfort her, but she knew Primrose was the type to ruminate on things in her own way. So, she left the mansion with the others, a sense of unease growing in her chest.

 

When Primrose didn’t return an hour later, that unease grew to panic. She had thought it would only take her a few minutes, and that she’d be right behind them. Now, Ophilia couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. She runs up the steps to the mansion, but stops when a voice calls out to her.

 

“Hey, Ophilia? Are you sure goin’ back in alone is a good idea?”

 

Alfyn stands at the bottom of the staircase, looking up at her with furrowed brows. She looks at him, her heart pounding in her chest, and says—

 

“I have a feeling something terrible has happened,” she says breathlessly. “Please, Alfyn, will you come with me?”

 

His eyes widen, and he skips up the steps immediately, not questioning her any further.

 

Ophilia runs through the mansion with Alfyn hot on her trail, and together they retrace their steps to find the room they’d left Primrose in. The more she ran, the more terror filled Ophilia’s veins. What was taking her so long? Had they not cleared everyone out? Was Primrose hurt because of her?

 

When they find the room again, time stops. All of the air is ripped from her lungs, and her vision tunnels.

 

There are two bodies lying in the middle of the room. Not one, as they left it. One is the man with the crow tattoo...and the other is Primrose, with a knife sticking out of her gut.

 

Ophilia gasps, the noise strangled and wet. She has known fear, has seen death — but never like this. Never, never like this.

 

Even in death does Primrose look beautiful. It was like she was a part of a painting, and the blood staining her skin was not blood at all, but a ruby red paint.

 

But the scent of iron and fear fills Ophilia’s senses, and without stopping to examine the scene fully, she is running again, crossing the room and falling to her knees besides her fallen comrade. Alfyn is right next to her, and he’s saying something, but she can’t hear him. Her blood is roaring in her ears, and it drowns out every noise besides the frantic beating of her terrified heart.

 

Ophilia is leaning over her, her hand pressed against the wound while frantic healing prayers leave her lips. Alfyn’s hands carefully pry the dagger out, and he quickly covers the wound to stop the bleeding. He frantically administers first aid while Ophilia prays to the Flame to protect her friends’ life.

 

She is so much smarter than this. Why did she not stop to check the room for enemies before she left Primrose here? Why did she leave her here at all? She couldn’t think straight--she simply bent over the dancer and fought against tears, moving Primrose’s hair from her face as she beseeches the Gods for their aid. She does not remember what she said, nor if her prayers were answered. She only remembers the fear and panic that drove her.

 

“Ophilia,” Alfyn says lightly, “We need t’ get her out of here. I reckon this dagger was poisoned.”

 

Poisoned. Ophilia shudders. She isn’t shocked, but her hands tremble at the realization.

 

She doesn’t quite remember what happens after that. Does Alfyn carry Primrose out, or was it Olberic? H’aanit places her hand on Ophilia’s back once they are done, her touch firm and reassuring. Even Therion, who constantly feigns indifference, gives her a worried glance before going back to twisting that strap on his wrist.

 

Primrose is kept in an inn room—away from prying eyes—and Ophilia and Alfyn take turns caring for her. Ophilia refuses to leave her side, but she needs Alfyn’s knowledge of poison to aid with recovery.

 

A few members of their party return to the mansion to search for clues, but nothing turns up. It’s strange -- Ophilia is almost...glad about that fact. She didn’t know what she would do if they found something.

 

On her third day of recovery, Primrose wakes up.

 

Ophilia had fallen asleep at her bedside. She wakes up to the feeling of someone’s hand trailing down her cheek.

 

“Ophilia,” Primrose says, her normally silky voice rough from dehydration.

 

“Primrose!” Ophilia responds, getting to her feet immediately and brushing her hand over her forehead. Her fever had broken long ago thanks to Alfyn, but that fact didn’t seem to sink in. She couldn’t stop herself from touching her. She could see and hear that she was alive easily--but she wanted to feel it, too.

 

“How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere? We should have healed you fully by now, but I wasn’t sure if…”

 

“I’m fine, dear,” Primrose says. “I only want for water.”

 

“Oh! Of course!”

 

When Primrose is done drinking her fill, she explains what had happened. She looks distant, as though she isn’t really there. There is an underlying anger that coats her tone as she speaks of the man that tried to kill her. Not just anger -- hurt. Betrayal.

 

Ophilia’s heart constricts in her chest. How many times must this woman be betrayed before she is free?

 

“I’m so close, Ophilia,” Primrose says, her voice trembling. She’s barely speaking above a whisper now. Ophilia stays quiet, knowing how much it must have taken for her to speak like this.

 

“I know where we need to go to find him. The last man who took everything from me. His days are finally numbered.”

 

Ophilia reaches out and takes hold of her hand. She entwines their fingers and closes her eyes. She holds back her thoughts, because she’s too scared to say them.

 

_What comes after that, Primrose? What are you going to do next?_

 

_What if it isn’t everything you dreamed of?_

 

_Will you leave me?_

 

At that, Ophilia’s heart pounds loudly in her chest. It’s silly -- she knows that they can’t travel together forever. Her life is devoted to the church, and to Lianna. Once her pilgrimage is done and Primrose enacts her revenge...that will be the end.

 

That hurts too much to think about.

 

So instead of voicing those thoughts, Ophilia squeezes Primrose’s hand and nods.

 

“I will be by your side for as long as you need me.”

 

 _And I promise to never let anything like this happen again,_ she adds mentally.

 

Primrose smiles, yet she seems so tired, so distant.

 

“I will always want you by my side, Ophilia.”


End file.
